


Chaldea shenanigans

by wolves_rider



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-09-12 01:11:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 7,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolves_rider/pseuds/wolves_rider
Summary: THIS IS A COMPILATION OF MY TUMBLR WORKS, MOST ARE HEADCANONS, THE CHARACTER LIST CAN GROW AS I WRITE.





	1. introduction

SOME OF THE HEADCANONS ARE NSFW, I'LL MAKE SURE TO SAY WHICH ONES ARE SO YOU CAN SKIP THEM IF YOU WANT. IF YOU SEE SOME ERRORS PLEASE TELL ME OS I CAN FIX THEM, THANKS 


	2. Police AU with Emyia and Cu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Au are great right?

## sooo we have police Cu and Emyia. LET’S GET READY TO INVESTIGATE

## #At first those two have OPPOSITE views; Emyia is more calm and likes to over thinking before acting, Cu is all about intuition.

## #After the initial fights they agree to take it easy and talk things through.

## # Emyia hates when Cu drives, he does it like he’s on a fast and furious movie.

## #Emyia is the one that’s always worrying if the boss is going to kick them out.

## #None of them will say it but both think of the other as a brother.

## #Cu has access to information that sometimes makes Emyia worry about his past.

## #Cu is actually very good at listening and knows a couple of languages which is always good.

## #Emiya is the one with the sharpest eye and always get the small hints.

## #The two dummies actually like fist bumps


	3. Bedivere HC

#This young man is A TRUE KNIGHT, opens doors for ladies, helps elders to cross the street, you know the rest.

#He’s shy yes, specially around ladies, cause he’s very conscious about his arm.

#If you search for the definition of loyal you’ll see his handsome face on the definition.

#Once he feels more comfortable he even would volunteer to cook for his master, (If Emyia lets him enter the kitchen of course)

#He enjoys relaxing times, reading a book to the kids while they braid his hair a la Tanged.

#He likes to sit with the master and watch movies and Anime, his favorites are the avengers movies, cause they remind him of the knights of the round table in their good times, al working together to protect others. He also likes Fullmetal Alchemist (This one comes from my sister, she thinks that he would like Ed and would find him inspiring)

#If he ever gets a S/O he’ll be THE MOST ROMANTIC LITTLE THING EVER, so adorable that even Juliet would ditch Romeo for him.


	4. Oda Nobukatsu Hc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DEDICATED TO MY LOVELY TSUKI WHO LOVES HIM A LOT, i can't wait for Gudaguda 2 so we can see him again, ( I bet my stupid romantic ass that this is OOC AF buuut hey I only do it for my friend, she deserves it)

#This boy has the best hair you’ll see, is soft and warm and it’s flames will never burn you if you two are a thing.

#CUDDLES FOR AGES, THIS BOY LIKES BEING THE BIG SPOON.

#He’s not a big chef but he can handle himself in the kitchen, he’s very good with cheesecakes😉😉

#He found about skimo kisses and he LOVES THEM.

#hugs from behind are a MUST.

#be prepared for romantic nights and star gazing.

#He flirts SHAMELESSLY and says he’ll make you scream in bed… sweet baby is actually so glad he has you that will freeze, for a while at least 😏

#He’ll swear to protect you to the death, and not even her will take you from him.

#Wedding, let’s talk about it, cause this boy WILL PLAN EVERY SINGLE SECOND OF IT. IT’S HAS TO BE PERFECT.

#He is going to cry when he sees you in your wedding attire, you’re the most beautiful thing he’s seen in his life.

#The look on his eyes is priceless, he does cry a bit when you say yes cause he can’t believe how damn lucky he is.

#He’s not going to let you away from him, he’s going to hold you all the time, either your hand is in his, or his arm is around you, now that he has found you he’s not letting you go

#Sweet baby gets lost in your eyes during the first dance, he will start saying sweet silly things in your ear.

#GETS RED AF WHEN NOBU GIVES THE SPEECH IN THE BANQUET AND SHE STARTS DOING SPICY JOKES.

#But he keeps loving his sister a lot of course.

#He doesn’t have to but by god he’ll pick you up bridal style to enter the room.

#He’ll also say how much he loves you till you have to kiss him to stop, he’s ok, is just the first night of many where you’ll have to kiss him to keep him quiet


	5. Fuuma HC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (If you don’t know I have a weak spot for redheads, and this one is a ninja too, so yeah I’m EXTRA WEAK to him)

#This softie tries to hide that fact that he is a sweet soul, he has his “Ninja face” almost all the time, he likes to be professional.

#He’s very loyal, and has no trouble with being your shadow.

#If somehow you manage to get in a relationship with him get ready, He blushes when you hug him in public, but in private HE is the cuddle bear, he also doesn’t mind being the little spoon, he likes when you hug him.

#Even if you are his master for the longest time he'll get angry if you say something wrong about his clan even if you’re joking, No one is allowed to mess with his clan.

#Because of his rather, explosive Noble Phantasm, he prefers training on open spaces and alone, but if you need someone to teach you to handle knives, he’s your man and won’t say no. He doesn’t mind teaching you a couple of tricks, but you better be serious about it.

#He is not Tanamo or Emyia, but he can handle himself on the kitchen, he likes fish and since he discovered sweets, he and Nobu will take turns to find the sweets that Emyia has hidden, of course he is better at it than Nobu.  


	6. Rider Kintoki HC

#New hair cut, new cool bike, same childlike soul. He keeps being quite loud, but he also is more aware of his superhuman strength, so he tries not to break things.

#He is like a puppy, innocent, happy and gets excited easy, you mention something half interesting and he’s already getting the bike ready.

#Soft boy is 90% impulse so be careful of what you say around him, for example, “man I would love to go to the beach for a quick swim” He’ll take you, sit you in the bike and get you to the beach in so little you can’t even react.

#He is like one of those bikers, all imposing but a heart of gold underneath, in fact I bet he would join that bikers gang in the US that goes with abuse victims to the court and stays with them if they need help. (Honestly those guys deserve more recognition)

#If you somehow get him on a date, congratulations, you made him so red that Tanamo is worried he got sick.

#Perfect date with him is probably a surprise, he takes you for a ride, and doesn’t tell anything till you’re there.

#When you get there, he made it PERFECT, he spent HOURS, making everything perfect, he is also a little romantic so expect flowers and such, he also tries to say how great you look, and I mean he just gets all blulshy and cute trying to speak at you, give him a moment he’ll say it. 

#Whatever you’re together or not he will always try to help you no matter what.

#TEAAASING, for ages, he likes to tease people, mostly cause he’s taller. But if you tease him he gets all red.

#PERFECT BOY, 1000/1000 MUST PROTECT


	7. Kintoki and Fuuma friendship HC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this during the Oganshina event on FGO NA, is quite old

#Is pretty obvious we have a bit of a "senpai notice me" thing going on, at least in the beginning of their friendship. Fuuma, sweet baby is very impressed with our golden bro.

#But don’t worry Kintoki is also very impressed with the redhead and likes hanging out with him.

#Those two are best bros, they are also the best team for missions, Fuuma gets the info quick and in silence while Kintoki makes THE BIG DISTRACTION.

#The master shows them what a fist bump is. THEY LOVE IT AND DO IT ALL THE TIME .

#One time they saw a movie with the whole bad cop good cop, YOU CAN BET YOUR ASS THEY TRIED IT AT LEAST TWICE, so they both could be bad and good cop.

#They share GOSSIPS, yeah they knows who the other likes and tease the other about it, but Fuuma is always cautious to do it when they are alone cause Kintoki blushes TOO MUCH

#THOSE TWO ARE BFF


	8. Enkidu HC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not Ready for Babilonia, and I wrote this before he was released on NA so probably some things aren't very good

#Sweet thing is a disney princess in the flesh, magic hair? check, magic hands? yes, the animals talk to him? YEP, cursed? Obvious. Kidnapped or enslaved? yeah, the gods need to apologize. Everyone thinks all his problems will be solved by a big strong man? Actually he’s the one savin Gil’s ass but you get the idea.

#To hang out with him you don’t need much, he likes company a lot, but he’s quiet, he prefers listening to others.

#Of course if you are around Enki a certain blonde will be jealous. But don’t worry, If Gil starts being an asshole Enki will kick his ass till he behaves.

#Enkidu really likes the kids in chaldea, he doesn’t mind when Jack ask him to join in the hide and seek.

#Cause is so good at listening is also the one that knows EVERYTHING going on in Chaldea, so if someone is down he’s the one that will try to cheer them up.

#everyone loves him and he loves everyone, he feels very lucky of having so many friends, and maybe even someone special to be around

 


	9. Alter Cu cuddling HC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God bless that anon for requestng this. He's one of my favorites and one of the two characters I'll level up to level 100

#HE DOESN’T LIKE HUGS VERY MUCH. 

#However if you manage to break his cold exterior you’ll find that he doesn’t mind when you give him hugs, but the less people see it the better.

#When he warms up a little bit more get ready. BOYY GET READY. YOU’RE GOING NOWHERE WITHOUT HIM. If you even try to get out of the room without him, he’ll pick you and sit you in his lap to keep you close.

#He is possessive, so most of the time he has you close to say “They’re mine, don’t come close”

#But he also has a small heart though, so if you really need a hug he’ll be there for you before you even ask for it. 

#His hugs consist of him literally engulfing you, he prefers when is just you two in the room, cause his favorite hug is pressing his head against your chest to hear your heartbeat, it calms him (He also likes when you play with his hair, but he’ll never admit it)

#He likes giving you surprise hugs cause he enjoys your reactions, and of course he uses your head to rest his.

#Don’t tell anyone, but he really enjoys when you give him surprise hugs, your smile makes him feel the closest thing to happy he can be

 


	10. Kintoki with kids HC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GET OUT MAMAS OF CHALDEA, BIG BRO KINTOKI IS HERE.

#He’s GREAT with kids, probably cause he’s a kid at heart.

#He plays with them all, nursery wants to have tea with a bunch of dolls, he’ll sit there and drink the tea with his pinky out and perfect manners. Jack wants to play hide and seek? he’ll hide easy so she can find him, or he won’t see her behind Asterios.

#He loves when they all come to him to listen to his tales, he changes them a bit of course, but he loves their little faces when they listen to him.

#even mama Raikou is impressed of how good he is with kids.

#He’s also a good role model for them, he needs to work on his need to say bad words sometimes, but he teaches them how important is to listen to others or say please and thanks.

#He loves to make things for them, he actually is very good with his hands, he makes little things for them when he goes to a singularity, or he brings them small gifts.

#Also whoever that raises a hand against the kids can consider itself a dead body.

#Sometimes you can find them all sleeping on top of him after a long day of playing


	11. Domestic Nobukatsu HC

#My kid tries, but he can only cook simple things.

#He likes helping you around with everything, the faster you end the more time you can spend together.

#If you’re sick, he’ll do EVERYTHING to make sure you feel better soon, bring food to the bed, carrying you around, you name it he’ll do it.

#He also learned to give massages so he can help you relax.

#His favorite thing to do is being with you in the sofa, watching a movie, reading he doesn’t care as long as he can be with you.

#He doesn’t mind when he has to carry you to the bed cause you fell asleep on the sofa, he loves seeing your peaceful face, and how the hell are you even more cute when you’re sleeping?

#Remember I said he can’t cook much? Well, one of the things he CAN do is the best breakfast of your life.

#he’ll tell you how much he loves you 24/7 so you don’t ever forget it 


	12. Arash HC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ALL HAIL THE BEST ARCHER CAUSE HE DESERVES MORE LOVE. GIVE HIM ANOTHER NP PLEASEALL HAIL THE BEST ARCHER CAUSE HE DESERVES MORE LOVE. GIVE HIM ANOTHER NP PLEASE

#ARASH IS A SWEET BOI   
  
#Happy easy going and with a permanent smile on his face, he likes to make people around him happy.   
  
#He can handle himself in a kitchen so if you two get trapped in a singularity, he’ll make sure you don’t starve.   
  
#If you two are a thing you can bet anything that he’ll make sure you’re safe NO MATTER WHAT.   
  
#He’s a romantic bug. He likes giving you flowers and little gifs so you see how much he loves you.   
  
#little idiot loves watching you wake up so he’s the first thing you see.   
  
#CUDDLE BUG, he likes when in the cold nights you sleep close to him. big spoon cause nothing can compare to thee feeling of your body in his arms close to him.   
  
#You know the will smith meme? He does it with you.   
  
#his puppy eyes ALWAYS work with you but don’t worry cause yours work on him too.    
  
#Let’s talk about kisses, cause he loves kisses, he would spend his whole life kissing you if he could, his kisses are sweet and soft like him, but also passionate and can leave you breathless.   
  
#He love kissing your face to make you laugh cause he loves your smile and laugh so much.   
  
#One day or one eternity together he doesn’t mind it. he’ll tell you how much he loves you again and again cause is true, he won’t stop loving you. (may or may not start singing I can’t help falling in love with you when he finds about the song)


	13. Izo Okada HC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Give the grumpu assassin love, he and his master the lovely Tsuki deserve it, she got him to level 100 (and he saved my ass on jp)

#GRUUUUUMPY 

#Yes, he’s grumpy, but he also WORRIES, even when he says he doesn’t care he does.

#he also get’s blushy quick if you compliment him; his blushy face is adorable

#probably watches you sleep to make sure nothing happens to you

#someone looks bad at you? You have to stop him from killing them 

#Likes drinking with Iskandar and the others but is not that good at it as the kings

#He always gets in fights too big for him to win alone

#if you go running at him he’ll drop whatever to catch you

#gets even more grumpy if he falls for you, he wants to keep you safe so he tries keeping you away

#he only lets his defenses down when is just the two of you and he's 110% there’s no one around.

#even then he can only hug you without getting red as a tomato, good luck when you say I love you, he’ll have a heart attack


	14. SOULMATE AU WITH CU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CAUSE I NEED TO WRITE AND COME ON I CAN’T BELIEVE I DIDN’T DO THIS BEFORE HERE IT IS A SOULMATE AU WITH MY FAVORITE HOUND. (I mean look at him, he’s so damn cute) ANYWAY, THIS IS THE AU WHERE YOU AND YOUR SOULMATE HAVE THE SAME TATTOO IN THE SAME PLACE. not hc and a bit longer than I expected

Once again you look at the mirror, your eyes stop at the sight of your tattoo, it covers your shoulder and part of your arm, and most people thinks is just a normal tattoo, but is not, you were born with it, and your soulmate was born with it too, the same tattoo, in the same place. 

Nowadays soulmates are something that most people don’t believe in, most people doesn’t have a soulmate and tattoos are pretty common, so unless you know what to look for, you’ll never see the differences between a soulmate and a regular tattoo.

Of course is not like you have time to worry about that kind of stuff when you have to save the world.

As the last mage standing in Chaldea after a rather, explosive beginning is your duty to fix the singularities and save history.

Today Da Vinci is going to summon some heroes to help you in this mission, Mash feels bad, but you know she can’t do this alone, you need help, it will help the both of you.

The lights of the summoning circle go down and you dare to look at your new servant.

“I hope this time I wasn’t summoned by an asshole, I’m a lancer servant, I guess you’re my new master, Nice to meet ya.”

And that’s how you meet your first summoned servant, Cu is loud and a bit of a trouble maker, and when you summon an archer named Emyia all hell break loose.

Today they broke the tubes that run from the water supply to your shower.

“THAT’S IT!!” You scream putting on some clothes with your hair still full of soap.

The servants get of your way pretty quick when they see your face, you’re fuming.

When you find them they’re both covered in small cuts and poor Romani, bless his soul is trying to make them realize how big of a mess they’re making.

“Thanks Doc, I’ll deal with the lecture from here.”

They both look at you scared when they hear how cold is your voice.

“Master…”

“No Emyia. You two listen. We’re trying to save the world here, and is something quite hard to do when you two are being worse than little kids.” You point your hand at the mess, the shirt slips past your shoulder, revealing the red marks, but you’re too angry to notice. “This is the last stupidity you two do or I swear i’ll send you back to the throne of heroes, we don’t need heroes that can’t behave, we’re trying to save the damn world. Is that clear enough for both of you?”

“Yes master.”

“Good now fix this and none of you are going anywhere till you fix this mess.”

With a little bit of help from Medea you manage to get all the soap from your hair, and relax a bit reading before someone knocks at your door.

“Sorry I’m not here, I’m at a very dangerous singularity dealing with a huge dragon in company of the angry Jeanne, leave me alone thanks.”

The person on the other side stops knocking, and you keep reading, actually you’re so interested on the reading that you don’t even realize how much time has passed.

The door opens suddenly, and you look at it startled.

“Alright, that was enough reading for ya, we need to get ya something to eat so you don’t just die.” Cu just enters the room and picks you up before you have time to even react, when your shock is gone you find yourself at the kitchen and look at the clock, is really late.

He sits you in one of the chairs and starts cooking.

“You can cook?” You ask surprised.

“I’m not Tamacat but I can handle myself here good enough.” His voice sounds serious, is one of the few times you have seen him this serious, obviously you think he’s angry.

“I guess I was a bit rude before, when I scolded you two.” You sigh.

“Yes, it was rude, but if a scolding isn’t a bit rude it isn’t a good scolding, and believe me lass ya’re not as scary as my teacher, although it was fun seeing ya all angry with all the hair a mess and covered in soap.” There is his usual smile.

“You shouldn’t make fun of your master you know.”

“I’m not making fun, ya know I like making ya angry, ya’re so cute when ya get angry”

Now you look at him without knowing what to say. Did he just called you cute???

“Sorry you WHAT?”

“That is your answer, you know many people say thanks when they get complimented.” He gives you a plate with some food and huge smirk.

“Alright what is it that you want? you cook for me, you call me cute.. What are you planing?”

He laughs, and sits close, too close actually.

“Is it a crime that I want to keep my cute soulmate healthy now?”

Now you look like a fish out of water, opening your mouth and then closing it out without making a sound.

He looks amused, his head in one hand and a sweet smile looking how blushy you’re getting.

“what?” You manage to say with faint voice.

He just takes off the shirt he’s wearing to show you the same tattoo you have in your skin.

“I saw it before, so that means you’re stuck with me honey. Hope ya’re ready.”

You take a deep breathe to think what just happened.

_ My soulmate is a freaking hero from ancient Ireland, a damn Demigod, the son of the sun god. _

“Me? You’re the one that stuck with the dummy that has to save the world.”

He laughs and hugs you tight, he’s warm, smells like grass and his presence makes you feel relaxed.

“And I wouldn’t change ya for anything, now eat and then we go to sleep cause rest is important to save the world.”

You’re about to tell him you’re not a kid, but he shuts you up with a kiss, soft and sweet, warm and sweet just like him.


	15. Fuuma Fluff HC

#FIRST, we’re speaking FLUFF? WE’RE SPEAKING ABOUT HIS HAIR. soft gorgeous red hair, he uses it to hide his face from everyone, but he loves when you come close and brush it aside to see his eyes, his heart melts at the side of your smiling face.

#my boy will cook for you, he’s not Tamacat or Emyia but he makes it with so much love it tastes better than anything, is true he prefers easy food to cook but he would even try the most complicated dish for you.

#He’s your shadow in shining armor, always ready to protect you from even bugs, he loves when you thank him after saving you, it makes him so proud.

#He likes sleeping with you, it took you some time to convince him to stop sleeping in the window when he takes care of you in the nights, and now he just lays down by your side, his favorite thing is when you bury your head in his chest and say something about his heartbeat being like a lullaby, (after hearing this his heart will stop so be careful) he watches you sleep in his arms and he feels so happy and overwhelmed with love he can’t even describe it.

#Also TICKLE WARS he loves when you start them and he lets you win just to see your smile. seriously this sweet boy would do anything for that smile.

#His kisses are soft, but full of passion and undying love, they start innocent but can leave you both breathless. he knows he’s not as good with words as other more suave servants, so he uses other ways to make you feel his love, his hugs are tight, keeping you close enough that he can feel your heart, he needs to feel you here.

#He has done bad things, he doesn’t regret them, but he never thought he would find a love like the one you make him feel. he makes sure you know that you’re the light on his life, the only one that makes him feel safe enough to bring his defenses down, the only one that makes him feel home.


	16. Nobukatsu HC NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SOME MORE KATSU HEADCANONS FOR MY FRIEND, ONLY THIS ARE NSFW

#Like I said in the other headcanons he says he’s going to make you scream, but the first time you two do it, he’s very nervous, he is shaking cause he is very insecure about if he deserves this, he thinks that everyone prefers Nobu to him.

#But when he calms down a little and is sure this is what you want, you can see the change in his eyes and the flames on his hair, a playful smirk on his lips. “I hope you’re ready love”

#His kisses are hot, but none of his flames will NEVER hurt you.

#THIS MAN HAS A WEAKNESS FOR YOUR NECK. Small bites, licks, kisses, you name it.

#He likes to see the way his actions affect you, that’s why he prefers positions that allows him to see your face, the look on your eyes, the way the blush creeps your face when he whispers how good it feels inside you, the smile on your lips when he says you’re the most beautiful thing he has ever seen.

#He’s a little bit insecure sometimes, but it all goes away when you say you want him.

#Cause of his protective nature, HE WOULD NEVER DO ANYTHING THAT CAN HURT YOU. For him you’re the most prized thing.

#But he’s a little bit possessive, so expect some marks on your neck, and on other parts of your body, like your chest or tights.

#THE BOY IS A WORSHIPER, HE’S GOING TO ADORE YOU AND YOUR BODY LIKE YOU’RE A DEITY.

#Very good with his hands and let me tell you that words are not the only sweet thing he can use his mouth for.😏

#let’s be clear: SEX ON THE SHOWER

#And last but not least: AFTERCARE IS CUDDLING TIME


	17. Caster Cu (SFW/NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has a soft part and a HOT part

SFW;

#CUDDLES. You don’t know what a hug is till this man has given you one of his back breaking hugs, he hugs you as much as he can, having you in his arms makes him happy.

#PDA for ages, not only hugs, he’ll also pick you up, dance with you, hold your hand. And give the kiss of the year, all in less than an hour.

#When you’re alone in your room, he’ll let you braid and style his hair, having your hands in his hair is terapeutic, he’ll also do the same with you, and then he’ll lay by your side trying to make you laugh.

#OVERPROTECTIVE PUP. Especially if his Lancer self is around, he feels self conscious about the fact that he’s not the hero side of him.

#He’s totally the dude that flirts with you even when you two are a thing.

NSFW bits.

#He thinks that if you can’t laugh while having sex you’re not doing it right. So he’ll try to make you laugh or smile.

#You can see he’s in the mood when he has the killer smirk TM on.

#He’s into temperature play, and come on, he’s a caster he can do a trick or 45 to make it interesting.

#BE careful, he bites, a lot, his favorite places are your thighs and your neck, he likes to leave marks there.

#Ocasional Dirty talking, but usually he’s busy saying how good you feel around him and how beautiful you are.

#If you think talking is the only thing he can do with that mouth THINK AGAIN. My man here is the king of oral. Give him two minutes and you’ll be over the edge in less time than you need to see how hot is he, cause there are few things hotter than those hungry eyes looking at you from between your legs while you come undone.

#He DOESN’T like quickies, he likes to take his time to make you come at least twice.

#But he’s in for sex in the shower though.

#AND OF COURSE HE LOVES AFTERSEX CUDDLES 


	18. Diarmud SFW/NSFW HC (lancer and saber)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sweet Dia deserves more love THIS IS HOT IN SOME PARTS

I’ll start with Lancer Dia cause I know him a bit better.

SFW:

#INSECURE BOY. Do you love him for his spell or for himself? (If you’re a boy he might be scared too, cause you might be interested only on his hawt looks)

#You need to reassure him on some days that he has much more than just his looks, tell him that he’s not only handsome, that he’s brave and fair, wise and that he makes you feel safe (he’ll melt from the last one)

#He loves home dates, cooking together, reading with his head in your lap while you hum to him, he’s just too soft and pure.

#He is not a huge fan of the PDA, he’ll hold your hand and that but he prefers to shower you with love when is just the two of you 

SFW SABER DIA.

#Also a fan of home dates, but in this case is cause he wants you for himself, cause his saber form doesn’t have to worry about his love spot he is a but more confident

#He’ll watch almost any movie with you, his favorites are surprisingly 80′s and 90′s action films, they’re so ludicrous he finds them hilarious. 

#If someone tries to flirt with you, he’ll be there in less than a second to smirk and kiss the air out of you to make sure they get the point.

#He can make you do anything with his sweet talks, he’s a master manipulator and he doesn’t even know it

NSFW BITS

LANCER DIA:

#he’s very timid about this, poor thing. You’ll have to reassure him, almost every step that yes you want to have sex with him cause you love him.

#after the first time he’ll relax a bit and enjoy himself more.

#LET’S BE CLEAR THIS MAN DOES NOT FUCK. HE MAKES LOVE TO THE PERSON HE LOVES. 

#With the previous statement clear, he’s soft, sweet, he makes you feel so loved your heart might explode, he could be making love to you for HOURS literally till both of you can’t feel anything.

#He’ll prepare a nice bath afterwards and rest in the tub with you, saying how much he loves you, how lucky he is he found you.

SABER DIA

#He’s not that timid, but as a good knight he will ask for your permission before doing anything.

#This one is quite the dirty talker, with smirks and low tone hot enough to make you cum just from that.

#He’s more open to experiment on the bedroom, surprise surprise he’s into food play, he has a sweet tooth and covering you in chocolate for example and then lick it off every inch of your skin is one of his favorite things, he also enjoys being tied up while you have your way with him. Boyyyy the moment he finds about flavored lube…

#(this one is for the boys, i feel that i usually left them out of this cause i don’t really think about it, sorry, i’ll try to include you more from now on.) He likes to be teased and loves being on the receiving end of the deal as much, if not more than giving any kind of pleasure, he also makes nice sounds when you enter him.

#He likes to surprise you when you come back after a long day with a “draw me like one of your french girls” Wink Wink

 


	19. 50 WAYS TO SAY I LOVE YOU (Okada Izo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 50 ways to say I love you, number 34 is mending their clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FROM MY TUMBLR AND FOR MY LOVELY FRIEND TSUKI, WHO LOVES THIS DUMMY

The evening is rainy and cold, full of that feeling that makes you want to stay at home and do nothing, and after a small plotting you manage to get Izo a bath with bubbles, while he’s on it you take his clothes and start mending them, seriously, that guy would be lost without you.

“Y/N is too silent” Thinks the man in the tub, he’s not enjoying the bath much, the smells are strange to his nose, the bubbles are fun though, he can’t hear you, only that thing you call radio that has voices coming from it, so he gets out of the tub, but his usual clothes aren’t around to be seen, where the hell are they?

He finds more modern clothes to wear in the meantime, something tells him you have something to do with this, but when he gets to you room, his heart stops for a second, there you are, focused on the holes of his hakama, sewing it back in silence, a lovely smile on your face, your expresion so full of love he stops dead in his tracks, his first response would be getting angry cause you’re messing around with his stuff. But, he just can’t, the look on his face is making his stomach twist, his heart race and his mind go blank.

“What are you doing?” He asks coming closer, no anger on his voice, just pure curiosity.

“What it looks like.” You smile at him, and he compares that sight to the sight of the sun in summer, warm, welcoming. “I can’t have you walk around with your clothes all ruined up, it looks bad, but more importantly, you’re going to catch a cold walking around in that, and if your enemy can see your weak points is not very good either.”

He doesn’t have the heart to remind you he can’t get sick, but the fact that you’re doing it cause you care about him is what makes the warm feeling in his chest burn all the way up to his face, you worry about him.

“You worry too much.” He manages to say blushing.

“I worry cause I love you dummy.” 

His heart jumps on his chest, how can you say that kind of things so easy, he blushes even more, cause you keep saying it to him, and today he decides it’s time.  With a big sigh he hugs you close, basically trapping you against his chest.

“Izo?, is everything-”

“shut it for a sec, I want to say something.” His voice sounds both serious and nervous, you wait patiently, he breathes a couple of times before speaking, his voice clear now.

“I love you.”


	20. 50 WAYS TO SAY I LOVE YOU (Hijikata Toshiro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 50 ways to say I love you, number 34 is mending their clothes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also from my tumblr, thanks to Tsuki for requesting this knowing how much I love my Demon

“Don’t you dare Nightingale.” 

“Is a really bad idea, he would get mad at you, we don’t have time to deal with both of you trying to kill each other nurse, get that in your mind.”

The voices are all confusing, the pain, crawling through his body, is not the first time he feels pain, is hot the first time he has been shooted, but the thing that bother him the most right now are the voices, the screams, his head spins endlessly, screams and pain making it almost unbearable.

And then silence, absolute and blessed silence.

In the silence he realizes pain has gone, and the screams are gone too.

“Thank God we got her out of here.” He knows that voice, Okita, that little girl, she sounds relieved.

“I should thank you and Nobu later.”

“Nah, just make sure he doesn’t charge into battle as soon as he wakes up.”

The hell is she saying? Fighting is all there is to do; how can she stand down when there's a fight to be fought? 

The laughs cuts his train of thought, but the coughs afterwards make him worry, he forgot you were on the battlefield, he completely forgot about you cause he was too focused on the fight, the mere thought of you being in danger… Ah the guilt starts eating him away, anger builds up, like a flame, a burning rage at himself.

His eyes open, and the light is blinding, it smells of medicine, the smells makes him think of home and helps calming down a bit, he’s back at Chaldea, sitting he looks around, you’re sitting at the feet of the bed he’s in, you don’t seem to see he’s awake, you look alright, only a couple of bruises on your arm, and a small cut in your brow, again he feels guilty, but also relieved that you haven’t suffered any major injury.

Curiosity killed the cat, and he looks at what you’re doing, it’s his coat, you seem to be mending it, it’s also clean, you work on silence, your hands travel around the fabric quick and decided.

Seeing you work is hypnotic, you don’t seem to get tired, after a while a small smile graces your lips.

“You’re staring.” Your voice sounds soft, but he can notice something else.

“What happened to your voice? you’re almost whispering.”

Your smile grows.

“Well, it’s true you’re quite perceptive, is nothing, after you passed out one of those pesky ghosts tried to choke me to death, obviously, Kiyohime was having none of that and burned them all in a second, problem is, I ended up taking the smoke in and now my throat is like the shahara.” You explain without taking your eyes from the coat.

Saying he’s angry at himself would be an understanding, he's fuming. It's all his fault, you got hurt because he was being an idiot and having a bit too much fun with the fight, thank God Kyiohime was near, or you would be dead. 

You could have died. You would be dead, that tiny thought becomes huge in his mind. No more sweet smiles, no more happy laughs, all those good things he loved about you would disappear, like they never existed.

“Hey, don’t blame yourself, it wasn’t your fault, in any case it was probably mine.”

He looks at you confused, how can it be your fault?

“Well, it was me who started running after you when you didn’t listened, I was stupid enough to try to stop you but, I got smoked. Here, I washed it and also stitched it up, it had a couple of holes.”

He takes the coat from your hands, they seem small compared to his, and it just hits him all the things you’ve done for him, you're always there when he needs someone to stop him from doing THE stupid, you're patient with him when his mad enhancement gets the best of him, now you even mend his coat? Why are you like that? WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO BE THAT CUTE? WHO SAID YOU COULD JUST STEAL HIS HEART LIKE THAT WITHOUT HIM NOT EVEN NOTICING TILL THAT EXACT SECOND?

“Is something wrong?” Your soft voice sounds hurt and he wants to take his sword and commit Seppuku in that exact moment.

“I just realized something, and I was getting angry at myself”

“Oh, I hope you don't keep thinking is your fault.”

He looks at you, anyone else would be scared of his gaze, but you just hold it with a sweet smile.

“No, I just realized that I love you.” 


	21. Uncle Sherlock HC

#Quirky uncle that brings you souvenirs and tells you cool stories

#Makes you puzzles and various brain games that you have to pass, he’s training you.

#Takes pride when you show off your intelligence and say: “I learned it from Sherlock”

#PRANKS MORIARTY TO NO END

#Overprotective father figure that will pull up criminal records for anyone who tries to date you.

#Enjoys spending time with you watching documentaries


	22. Cu finds out Emyia and Shirou are the same person

#Dead hound found in Fuyuki.

#this would have to be in some nicer AU than the regular fate universe

#He thinks is some kind of prank Shirou is trying to pull on him.

#Till a couple of days later he sees Emyia cooking and starts paying attention to the small signs.

#”WHEN DID YOU EVOLVED FROM A BRAT TO AN INSUFFERABLE IDIOT?”

#He realizes why Emyia hates Shirou. decides to help him just to mess up with Emyia. (may or may not adopt him cause he sees himself in Shirou too)


	23. Solomon and Goetia HC

#I should apologise to Goetia cause i always call him Goatia instead.

#Goetia is very shy around the master, he has complicated feelings about them.

#Goetia also prefers places where he can be in silence with his thoughts, but tries to understand human and their lives.

#Mash is probably also very confused around him, very complicated feelings too

#Keeps asking himself how the hell he didn’t realized about doc before. 

#Called King David dad once and almost died of embarrassment, instead of getting offended David just smiled and said: “Sure son don’t worry.” 

#Solomon is probably the only one that Goetia trusts completely. 

#Speaking of Solomon, has to deal with THE SCOLDING when he gets back, from: Da Vinci, King David, Mash and a very scared master the last one is probably the one that hurts the most (it’s canon that He loves the master no matter what)                       

#When he realizes Memelin is Mari-magi he has a heart attack.

#1111110000000% Ok with leaving Merlin as the grand caster

#STILL DOESN’T KNOW WHAT SLEEP IS.

#If the master loves him in the same way he loves them he will die of happiness and will do everything in his power to keep them away from ANY harm.


	24. Merlin HC

#Dear lord. I call him memelin for a couple of reasons, one the whole mari-magi thing. next is that of course as all bored people he likes to be a TROLL

#seriously, Merlin is not even that good as a caster, he can’t even say the spells properly, but you can be damn sure that if you need help he’ll be there in a second.

#Big bro Merlin has adopted Mash and takes care of her in Doc’s place.#Also nearly has a heart attack when he sees how many saberfaces are in chaldea

#May or may not have convinced OG Artoria to have at least one date with Dia, in his words “If she’s going to end up with someone she better end up with a loyal knight than a golden idiot”

#SPOILS MEDUSA LILY ROTEN

#Doesn’t mind helping the child servants when they ask for his help to prank someone

#PRANKSTER NUMBER 1 OF CHALDEA 


	25. Chaldea renescence fair HC

#Chaos ensues as soon as the sabers learn about food recreations, they all flee till they have eaten all the food in sight.

#Robin and Emyia want to try using normal bows instead of their noble phantasm to win the archery competition, imagine their faces when they get disquialified cause they’re archers. To add salt on the wound is CASTER CU of all the people the one that wins. 

#The kids enjoy the magic tricks till Jack decides to steal the show with her fog, but it makes the other kids smile and laugh.

#Gil just tries to be a salty idiot till Enki hits him and makes him behave.

#Okita, Artoria and Mordred have to team up to stop lancer artoria alter from trying to participate in the joust.

#Shuten changes the wine, But Tamamo makes it so humans don’t die from alcohol poisoing after one sip. Somehow Izo, Kintoki and Ryoma get blackout drunk.

#Summer Nobu gets angry when someone says she can’t participate in one of those music parades. Cacha has to come and take her away before she uses her guitar to hit someone.

#Most berserkers try to stay in one place so they don’t ruin anything, till a six years old comes to Alter Cu and ask him if he can help her and her friends in their representation, they need a dragon. Next thing they know Cu alter and mini Cu are two ferocious dragons, Nigtingale is the princess that has to be saved, Asterios is the magic horse of the prince, Beowulf is the narrator, Herc is the trusty advisor of the prince, MHXA is the caprain of the army of the witch, Vlad makes the dresses for the kids, Tamacat prepares food for everyone, and the evil warlock that kidnapped the princess to make the king give him the magic sword is Hijikata.

#Phantom of the opera is among the espectators and loves the whole thing, Paul and him are the ones applauding for hours… 

#Merlin decides to be helpful and uses magic to make sure the sabers don’t end with all the food.

#Waver and Iskandar enter the chess championship, they end up playing against the other in the final.

#At the end of the day the fair was a SUCCESS and everyone wants the heroes back for the next one


	26. Shirou meeting Mordred

#”So you were my father’s master? BUT YOU’RE PUNY. MY MASTER WAS COOLER!!!”

#first meeting has poor Shirou getting mocked but don’t worry as soon as Mo learns how good he can cook he will be less bad with Shirou.

#Mo also gets less bad when he sees Shirou trying to learn how to fight. Mo will even offer his help to train with him, he knows how hard is to get the approval of the king of knights.

#Mo also likes how honest and kinda dummy Shirou is, it reminds him of how he used to be when he was smaller.

#When he learns Shioru is Emyia you can bet he’s going to TEASE BOTH OF THEM TO DEATH


	27. meeting of the saberfaces

WELCOME TO THE SABERVERSE

#Mo gets a headcahe, too many fathers to please (Although his favorite is Arthur, cause he validates Mo)

#Salter and LArter inmediately hate eachother, both join in their mutual hatred for OG artoria, who’s VERY jealous of lancer artoria

#Lancer artoria has a week spot for Lily, she SPOILS HER TOO MUCH

#Nero and her caster version probably start a fight with santa alter for being the one that brings more presents to master

#MHX and MHXA engage on a staring contest over a cup of ramen. That Okita Alter steals before disappearing.

#Poor Okita decides o folllow her alter to escape the madness tnat’s starting to happen.

#The summer versions are DEMANDING to go to a beatch, no one knows why, Salter says it could be a good idea to drop them there.

#Jalter hears all the comotion, sees what’s going on and says NOPE before disapearing to never be seen again in a week


	28. Kiritsugu meeting Emyia

#Poor Emyia has a freaking heart attack when he sees Kiri, he might try to avoid him for a bit till he has most of his issues setteled.

#When he decides to finally talk with Kiri, he gets surprised, his ather is quite proud of him, for becoming a hero, he also feels bad for all the paim he had to go through.

#Get ready for quite the long session of father embarrasement, poor Emyia can’t escape it.

#Proud papa Kiri goes to cheer for Emyia.

#likes to go with Alter Emyia to practice shooting


End file.
